The present invention relates to a control template or smart card for use with a remote reader device and, in particular, to a card interface system for providing a service. The invention also relates to a computer program product including a computer readable medium having recorded thereon a computer program for a card interface system.
Control pads of various types are known and used across a relatively wide variety of fields. Typically, such pads include one or more keys, buttons or pressure responsive areas which, upon application of suitable pressure by a user, generate a signal which is supplied to associated control circuitry.
Unfortunately, prior art control pads are somewhat limited, in that they only allow for a single arrangement of keys, buttons or pressure sensitive areas. Standard layouts rarely exist in a given field, and so a user is frequently compelled to learn a new layout with each control pad they use. For example, many automatic teller machines (xe2x80x9cATMsxe2x80x9d) and electronic funds transfer at point of sale (xe2x80x9cEFTPOSxe2x80x9d) devices use different layouts, notwithstanding their relatively similar data entry requirements. This can be potentially confusing for a user who must determine, for each control pad, the location of buttons required to be depressed. The problem is exacerbated by the fact that such control pads frequently offer more options than the user is interested in, or even able to use.
Overlay templates for computer keyboards and the like are known. However, these are relatively inflexible in terms of design and require a user to correctly configure a system, with which the keyboard is associated, each time the overlay is to be used.
One known arrangement involves a smart card reading device intended for the remote control of equipment. Such, for example, allows a television manufacturer, to manufacture a card and supply same together with a remote control housing and a television receiver. A customer is then able to utilize the housing in conjunction with the card as a remote control device for the television receiver. In this manner, the television manufacturer or the radio manufacturer need not manufacture a specific remote control device for their product, but can utilize the remote control housing in conjunction with their specific card.
However, the above-described concept suffers from the disadvantage that control data stored upon the card and being associated with the apparatus to be controlled, comes from the manufacturer of the application and is thus limited in its application.
It is an object of the present invention to substantially overcome, or at least ameliorate, one or more disadvantages of existing arrangements.
According to a first aspect of the present invention there is provided an interface card comprising:
a substrate with indicia formed thereon, said card being configured for insertion into a read device, said read device having a substantially transparent touch sensitive membrane arranged to overlay said interface card so as to present said indicia to a user of said read device through said membrane; and
a memory for storing a distinguishing identifier and a service identifier for identifying a service to be received via an external device according to indicia selected by the user and data stored in said memory and associated with the indicia.
According to a second aspect of the present invention there is provided a control template configured for insertion into a read device, said template comprising:
an electronic card formed of a substrate having associated therewith a memory device;
a plurality of indicia formed arbitrarily on said substrate; and
data stored within said memory device, said data defining at least a mapped position of each said indicium relative to the substrate, a distinguishing identifier and a service identifier, said service identifier being configured to identify a service to be provided via a peripheral device upon receipt of further data from said read device according to at least one of said indicia selected by said user.
According to a third aspect of the present invention there is provided an interface card comprising:
a substrate with indicia formed thereon, said card being configured for insertion into a read device having a substantially transparent touch sensitive membrane arranged to overlay said interface card upon said card being received therein, whereby at least said card and said indicia can be viewed through said touch sensitive membrane; and
a memory for storing at least a distinguishing identifier and a service identifier for identifying a service to be provided via an external device, said service being associated with indicia selected by the user and further said data stored in said memory.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention there is provided a detachable interface card having a substrate and an indicia formed on said substrate, said card being configured for insertion into a read device having a substantially transparent touch sensitive membrane arranged to overlay said detachable interface card, said card comprising:
a memory for storing a service identifier for identifying a service to be received from an external device according to a user selected indicia and data associated with indicia which is used to access said external device.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention there is provided a detachable interface card configured for insertion into a read device, said read device having a substantially transparent touch sensitive membrane arranged to overlay said detachable interface card, said card comprising:
a memory for storing information that affects at least one function that said card performs in said read device, wherein said read device performs the functions based on said information.
According to a sixth aspect of the present invention there is provided a service providing apparatus for providing a service to a card user utilising a card read device, said card read device comprising a receptacle adapted to receive an interface card, said service providing apparatus comprising:
a central processing unit adapted for receiving, from said read device, a session identifier identifying a current session corresponding to a card insertion in said read device, said session identifier being altered each time a card is inserted into said read device, wherein said central processing unit is further adapted to determine if a currently inserted card has been changed based on a comparison of the received session identifier and a previously received session identifier.
According to a seventh aspect of the present invention there is provided a read device having a receptacle adapted to receive an interface card, said service read device comprising:
a central processing unit for generating a session identifier identifying a current session corresponding to a card insertion in said read device, said session identifier being altered each time a card is inserted into said read device, wherein said central processing unit is further adapted to send said session identifier to an external device for determining if a currently inserted card has been changed.
Other aspects of the invention are also disclosed.